Elements
by nescienx
Summary: The five star players of the Shohoku Team finds themselves thrown into a realm of fantasy. But what is their significance in the realm?
1. Prologue

Elements  
Title: Elements  
Chapter: 1/?  
  
  
  
S. Guntai represents Sakuragi Guntai  
  
  
There was a school by the name of Shohoku in the late twentieth century.   
It was a school with no name, that is until the basketball team did the   
unexpected and defeated the strongest basketball team at high school level   
known as Sannoh.  
  
  
----  
Hanamichi: "That's right. They've got me, that's why." *chuckles*   
Rukawa: "Do'aho."  
Mitsui: "Shut up and let the damn author continue."  
Author: "Hey, I resent that, Micchy!"  
----  
  
  
Of the members in the Shohoku Basketball Team, the most outstanding one   
is...   
  
  
----  
Hanamichi: "Aha! Moment of truth! Of course, it has to be me!"  
Rukawa: "Do'aho."  
Hanamichi: "Is that all you can say, baka kitsune?"  
S. Guntai: "Bets! Place all your bets here!"  
----  
  
  
...Akagi Takenori.  
  
  
----  
Hanamichi: "WHAT?!!!!?! GORI?!" *hair tug* "THAT CAN'T BE!!!"  
S. Guntai: "Hmmm...no one voted for you, Sakuragi."  
(((Bang! Bang! Bang!)))  
S. Guntai: "...."  
----  
  
  
Akagi Takenori, the fearless captain of the team. Well, not exactly   
fearless, he did went through a slight state of nervousness in one of the   
matches after all. Tall, strong and very determined. He is especially   
skilful under the nets. His attacks are as fierce as he looks and his   
perfect slam dunk is known as the Gorilla Slam Dunk™. Henceforth, his   
nickname among the members is Gorilla. Not many calls him by this though,   
with his role as the captain and that fearsome height...   
  
  
----  
Author: "Ahhh! Help!"  
Akagi: "...Who called me a gorilla?"  
Hanamichi: "Oh, com'on Gori, it's just a fic-"  
(((Whump!)))  
----  
  
  
...you understand what I mean.   
  
Following Akagi Takenori, is Mitsui Hisashi.   
  
  
----  
Hanamichi: "Micchy?!"  
Mitsui: "Hey, I like this fic!"  
Hanamichi: "Micchy?!"  
----  
  
  
Mitsui Hisashi used to be the MVP of his secondary (middle) school. He was   
a perfect 3-point shooter and still is. However, his leg injury in his   
first year of high school and him being in Akagi's shadow forced him to   
take a wrong path. He never appear for basketball practises until the   
third year, when he reappeared as a gangster and determined to get Miyagi   
Ryota, a year two student, into trouble and out of the team. However,   
after his gang's futile fight with the Sakuragi Guntai, Anzai the Coach   
entered and Mitsui revealed that he actually missed basketball.  
  
----  
Hanamichi: "Wait, didn't he?"  
Rukawa: "Do'aho. The author meant it sentimentally."  
Mitsui: "I'm not exactly a sentimental person, you know."  
Author: "But it's true! You missed basketball."  
Miyagi: "I am now confused."  
Author: "Okay, look here, you missed basketball practises and you, erm...   
missed them."  
Mitsui: "..."  
----  
  
  
So he was back into the team, with the help of the Sakuragi Guntai and his   
own gang.  
  
  
----  
S. Guntai: "Micchy, you owe us one."  
Mitsui: "Who's calling me Micchy?"  
----  
  
  
Miyagi Ryota was and is a very good player with speed and skill to   
compensate his height.   
  
  
----  
Miyagi: "Compensate my height?! Is someone calling me short here?!"  
Mitsui: "Aren't you?"  
Miyagi: "..."  
Author: "Guys, guys, 168cm isn't short. (TT) I'd be glad to be 168cm."  
----  
  
  
His fake moves are very convincing. He was the one who taught Sakuragi   
fake moves. After the loss in the third match of the IH, he became the   
captain when the year threes - Kogure and Akagi left the team to perform   
better in their studies.   
  
  
----  
Mitsui: (rubs chin) "You know, I ought to be the captain."  
Miyagi: "Oh puh-lease, it's time for the new generation to take over-"  
Hanamichi: "Like me!"  
(((punch! whack!)))  
Rukawa: (shrugs) "Ahou."  
----  
  
  
Mitsui, however stayed to ensure that their team made it into the winter   
IH finals.  
  
  
----  
Mitsui: "Yep, couldn't trust you guys."  
Rukawa: "You can. Except this guy." (points at Hanamichi)  
Hanamichi: "Kitsune, what do you mean by except the Tensai?!"  
----  
  
  
There was and is...  
  
  
----  
Mitsui: "What's all this 'was and is's ?"  
Author: "Erm, was was past, is is now."  
Mitsui: "I. Am. Confused."  
Miyagi: "That's my line!"  
----  
  
  
...a great addition to the team. Super rookie Rukawa Kaede is an ace   
player.  
  
  
----  
Hanamichi: "Not true not true not true... Aren't you forgetting someone?"  
All, except Hanamichi: "Shuddup!"  
Hanamichi: "..."  
----  
  
  
He stands 187cm tall and his mop of black hair...  
  
  
----  
Hanamichi: "heheehee... 'mop'..."  
Rukawa: "Do'aho."  
----  
  
  
...that falls just about his eyes complimented to his subdued and aloof   
nature. This boosted his popularity with majority of the females in his   
school.  
  
  
----  
Author: "And SD girls... except me!"  
RUKAWA FANS: "HOW CAN YOU NOT LIKE RUKAWA?!"  
(Mob chase)  
Author: "HEeeeeeeeeeeeeelp!"  
----  
  
  
However, he paid no attention to them, because basketball was and is the   
only important thing in his life.  
  
  
----  
Author: "So important that he can fall asleep in class."  
Rukawa: "Classes are boring."  
Author: "He talks!"  
Rukawa: (ignores) "And so is your story..."  
Author: (TT) "Stay awake, won't you?"  
Rukawa: (dozes off) "Zzz..."  
Author: (TT)  
----  
  
  
Also, another eye-catching newcomer...  
  
  
----  
Hanamichi: (TT) "Finally... the best for the last..."  
Author: "You aren't the last."  
Hanamichi: "I'm not?"  
Author: "See here, I have to add in Kogure."  
Hanamichi: "Anyway, be sure to tell them that I'm a super genius."  
All, except Hanamichi: "..."  
----  
  
  
Sakuragi Hanamichi. A baby to basketball.  
  
  
----  
Rukawa: "Yes. A baby."  
Author: "Rukawa! You're awake!"  
Hanamichi: "ME?! A BABY?!"  
Author: *cringe* "Don't head bang me! I'm a fic writer!"  
Hanamichi: "Are you insured?"  
Author: "Yeah but-"  
(((Bang!)))  
  
  
  
Due to some unforeseen circumstances (this was not part of the script),   
the author is injured (severely in the heart, oh, and head too) and is   
unable to continue the story. Please excuse her for the inconveniences   
caused. Please stand by, for more news (of the poor author).   
  
  
2  
  
November2000©  
No copying of material please  
Back to the library   
  
  
Find Old Friends  
  
Send Me a Message  
  
undefined  
More...  
  
Send Me a Message  
  
  
[Close]  
  
Send Me a Message  
  
  
[Close]  
  
Send Me a Message  
  
undefined  
  
Send Me a Message  
  



	2. Prologue (cont)

Sakuragi Hanamichi. A baby to basketball.  
  
  
----  
Hanamichi: "Am not a baby! I thought we settled it the last-"  
Miyagi: (refraining Hanamichi) "Let the author get on with the fic!"  
Mitsui: (helping Miyagi) "Yes. Aren't you anxious to know what's next?"  
Hanamichi: "But-!"  
Rukawa: "Baby."  
Hanamichi: (fumes)  
Author: *cringes* "Peace! Peace! Let me continue..." (TT)  
----  
  
  
He joined the team to get the attention of Akagi Takenori's sister, Haruko, the beauty to his eye.  
  
  
----  
Hanamichi: (relaxes a little) *sniff* "Haruko-chan..."  
Mitsui: "Surprisingly different, eh? Those siblings."  
Akagi: (menacingly) In what way?  
Mitsui: !  
----  
  
  
Although he did not fully understand the rules in the court, he surpassed the other team members within three months. He is known as the King of Rebounds...  
  
  
----  
Hanamichi: (happily) *sniff sniff*  
Miyagi: "Oy, silence!"  
----  
  
  
...with credit to his surprisingly high jumps. He is very abled at swatting balls from other people and performing slam dunks. His rival on the courts is Rukawa Kaede, who Haruko is eyeing on.  
  
----  
Miyagi: "Peace, man."  
Hanamichi: "Don't forget to mention I'm a super genius."  
Author: "..."  
----  
  
Kogure Kiminobu is the only bespectacled year three student on the courts. He has a very easy nature and is friendly and encouraging. When Mitsui came back to cause trouble, Kogure was the one who tried to stop him without violence. After all, they used to be the best of friends. He appears smart in his academic studies, but it may surprise you that Akagi is the smarter of the two.  
  
----  
Hanamichi: "Megane-kun..." (wide eyed) "Is Gori really smarter than you?"  
Kogure: "Well, it's true."  
Akagi: "Don't flatter me."  
Rukawa: (rubs chin) "Hmmm..."  
Author: "Remember that few times the teacher praised Akagi?"  
All, except Akagi, Kogure and Akagi: (picturing a gorilla like Akagi doing Calculus) "..."  
Akagi: "?"  
Kogure and Author: *sweat drop*  
----  
  
  
And there is also the Sakuragi Guntai.  
  
  
----  
S. Guntai: "Is it true? We're included?" *eyes brimming with tears of joy*  
Hanamichi: "Just don't mess up the story."  
S. Guntai: "We? Mess up the story?! We're your pals, man."  
----  
  
  
Consisting of five members, not to mention Sakuragi Hanamichi himself, they are the toughest fighters.  
  
  
----  
Author: (raises a finger) "Ooh, I think I meant 'toughest fighters ever drawn in SD'."  
S. Guntai: "Are you implying we're not?"  
Author: "No..." (scratches head) "It's just that Takehiko hasn't drawn anyone tougher than you all..."  
----  
  
  
However, they are extremely easy-going and seldom cause trouble.  
  
  
----  
Male Student: "Seldom? I thought they always did."  
Female Student: "Me too, there were so many stories of them..."  
S. Guntai: "What stories? Are we famous?" (The students inch away)  
Author: "The word is 'notorious'."  
Anozumi: "Is there a difference?"  
Hanamichi: "Shut up! Stop scaring the audience away! This is MY story!"  
Author: "Not yours. Mine."  
Hanamichi: "Oh yeah. Right."  
----  
  
  
They like to hang out at Pachinko arcades. The better fighters are Sakuragi and Mito Youhei, who happened to be very good friends.  
  
And now, to the story.  
  
  
----  
All: "You mean you haven't started?"  
Author: "Well..."  
Kogure: "This is the prologue, is it?"  
Rukawa: "A very long one too."  
Miyagi: "But this is part two! How come the prologue is divided?"  
Author: *blinks* "Hanamichi hit me, remember?"  
Mitsui: "OKAY, THAT'S IT. NO MORE INTERFERENCE! This is getting too irritating."  
----  
  
  
"Is it true?! We're having a camp in the school?!" A boy of auburn hair shook his rather dizzy friend.  
  
Yasuda tried to regain his composure. "Yes we are, Sakuragi. Akagi himself said so."  
  
"It's nothing much. It's a tradition: every year, the captain organises something like a basketball workshop." Miyagi explained. "Well, it seemed that this year, only a few of us can turn up..." He then added in with a grin, "Hey, Haruko's turning up too."  
  
Hanamichi stood still, sniffling a little. Haruko was camping too! Oh his lucky day! He could almost picture the two of them walking together just outside the school, admiring the sunset and getting closer. And closer. And a little too close for decent intimacy - that is - for boys to be too close to girls.  
  
  
----  
Akagi: (overwhelmed with brotherly instinct) "Sakuragi..."  
Hanamichi: (wiping off a nosebleed) "Eh?"  
Author: "Akagi..." (nervous) "This isn't a lemon fic..."  
Akagi: (deadpans) "It better not be."  
Author: "I don't write lemons anyway..." (^^;;)  
Hanamichi: (;_;)  
----  
  
  
"Sakuragi?"  
  
Hanamichi blinked, only to find Ayako materialising before his eyes. He blinked a couple of times more. "Ayako? Uh... What are you doing here?"  
  
"Earth to Sakuragi. Earth to Sakuragi. This is the basketball court and practice commences in five minutes. By the way, how's your back?"  
  
Hanamichi convinced Ayako that his back was better and wanted to return to congratulate the team on their performance in the winter IH. Or to be more precise, advised them that they would have done better with him around, his skills and all.  
  
  
----  
Hanamichi: "So did they win?"  
Author: "Go ask your creator."  
----  
  
  
"Sakuragi-kun!" Haruko entered the court. "You're back!"  
  
"Eh," a happy Hanamichi replied. "Hai."  
  
The team gathered together and did warm ups, and for Hanamichi, his first time under the supervision of Miyagi Ryota. They ran around the court, with Miyagi and Hanamichi in the lead. This soon grew into a race between them. Rukawa, who was just behind them, decided to join in the race.  
  
Ayako shook her head, wearing a tight smile on her lips. "Ryota! Hanamichi!"  
  
Miyagi turned his head, an innocent and blissful face. He waved. "Yes, Ayako?"  
  
Haruko waved to Hanamichi, who also turned when Ayako shouted his name. Hanamichi waved back heartilly. Haruko giggled.  
  
"You're going too fast, Ryota! The rest of the team can hardly catch up! And Hanamichi, you hadn't run for a long time-"  
  
Crash!  
  
A distracted Ryota and Hanamichi, who was still waving to Haruko, crashed into each other and as they fell, they knocked into Rukawa. The rest of the team stopped, trying to catch their breaths.   
  
Miyagi got up. "That hurts."  
  
"Of course it hurt! You should look where you're running!" Hanamichi groaned.  
  
"Speak for yourself," Rukawa muttered. "Did you put on weight?"  
  
"Teme~ Of course not!"  
  
Rukawa deadpanned, "Get off me."  
  
A fight started. Everyone tried to pry them apart. Youhei and Guntai appeared. "Looks like we missed a good show."  
  
Usual practice followed, after Haruko effortlessly discouraged Hanamichi from fighting. There were electric sparks, however, flying across the court at times.  
  
Before they knew it, practice was over and so was the day.  
  
  
----  
Rukawa: "Your fic. Is too slow."  
Hanamichi: "When is the interesting part coming in?"  
Author: (TT) "You mean it's not interesting yet?"  
All: "Yes!"  
Author: (TT) "Okay in part 3 I shall start the darnded workshop."  
Miyagi: "It's not 'darnded' because Ayako had a hand in it!"  
Mitsui: "What's so interesting about school camp?"  
Rukawa: "Only the d'aho would find it so."  
Hanamichi: "HEY!"  
Author: (;_;) *retires* 


	3. Separation

Archive: http://www.envy.nu/rklibrary  
  
Notes: I'm sorry for letting the story hang. I couldn't login to ff.net for a while. Finally solved the problem! So here's part 3...  
  
  
  
  
A couple of days passed and gradually tomorrow's basketball workshop started today. Sakuragi Hanamichi, wanting to make a good impression to start the day, arrived early at the basketball court of Shohoku High.  
  
Very early.  
  
He cleaned and polished the floor to a beautiful sheen. Admiring his work, he leaned against the wall for a while. He then did some warm-ups and practised a few jump shots. He failed, miserably. Muttering some angry remarks, he went to pick up the ball. Perhaps he was too tired. Nonsense, as a tensai he had lots of stamina! Breathing deeply, he focused on the basket in front of him. He aimed for the shoot...  
  
  
----  
S. Guntai: "Wow, never knew he'd look so cool."  
Hanamichi: "I am cool!"  
Author: "Unfortunately I don't agree with you. Rukawa is cool. You are hot."  
Hanamichi: "What, I can't be cool and hot at the same time?"  
Mitsui: (ignoring) "The ball won't go in."  
Miyagi: "He's not that bad..."  
Rukawa: "If it goes in, it's a stroke of luck."  
Hanamichi: *growls* "Let. Me. Concentrate."  
----  
  
  
...just at the instant the door opened. Caught off-hand, he dropped the ball instead. His eyes were blazing with anger as he turned to glare at the intruder who dared to make him lose his concentration. The intruder *did* make him lose his concentration, and not only that, the same intruder made his anger dissolved.  
  
  
----  
Rukawa: "Point proven." *hi-fives with Mitsui*  
Hanamichi: *glares at Rukawa* "It's not my fault!"  
----  
  
  
Haruko, who felt the dangerous aura a moment ago, looked questioningly (albeit a little nervous) at Hanamichi. However, she greeted him cheerfully, as always. "Ohayo, Sakuragi! You're so early!"  
  
Akagi appeared behind Haruko. "Must you always break the lock- You cleaned up the entire court?"  
  
"Again?" Yasuda peeped in.  
  
"Great work, Sakuragi, " a puzzled Miyagi commented. "But, Yasuda, what do you mean by 'again'?"  
  
"That was how Sakuragi joined the team. He spent his time trying to please Akagi into letting him join. Why, he even transformed the old looking balls into new looking ones!"  
  
"Aww... Ayako, you're exaggerating," Hanamichi, happy being the centre of attention, blushed.  
  
"No wonder," Mitsui pretended to ponder. "Why else would Akagi let him join?"  
  
Rukawa entered. "To clean up after us."  
  
"He even wrote his names on all of the balls." Akagi added, shaking his head.  
  
Mitsui and Miyagi laughed loudly. Hanamichi, now feeling a little embarassed, sulked. However, Haruko's radiant smile remedied that immediately. Rukawa shook his head, muttering about some ahou.  
  
"Okay, okay! Don't we have practice or something?!" Hanamichi grumbled his way to the court.  
  
  
----  
Hanamichi: (continues grumbling) "Wait till they see me better than all of them..."  
Rukawa: "Ahou."  
Hanamichi: !  
Mitsui: (to Author) "Great portrayal of the *tensai* himself. But... don't you think this is getting rather..." *yawns*  
Author: "I am a busy person who tries my best to do a fic. Please hang on with me? Please?" T.T  
Miyagi: "Yeah. Right. Busy."  
----  
  
  
Akagi smiled, "Well, you guys better get down to practice. Kogure and I have to attend extra lessons later. Kogure?"  
  
"You go first, Akagi."  
  
Slam! The doors to the court closed suddenly. Everyone turned around, trying to figure out what was happening. The shutters around shut tightly. Wide eyes scanned the court for a reasoning to the sudden and unexpected phenomena.  
  
"Look up!" someone shouted.  
  
A spark of green hovered about before coming to a rest just above Hanamichi's head. Hanamichi tried to jump and catch the firefly, but found that he could hardly move a muscle. The greenish glow dissolved, revealing a fairy-like creature dressed modestly in green felt.  
  
  
----  
Mitsui: (points at the fairy) "That's called modest?"  
Author: "It is!"  
Miyagi: (blinks) "Is this a fantasy fic?"  
Author: "I think so..."  
All: (face-fault) "You... think so?! But you're the author!"  
----  
  
  
The creature was like a miniature matured female being with butterfly wings attached to her back. The ears were slightly pointed, the nose a snub and the cheeks a rosy red. And though her lips were pursed, a voice so ethereal, like something out of a fairytale, that time and people in the court paused in their activity momentarily, wondering where such a sweet sound could come from.  
  
  
----  
Miyagi: "I thinketh Ayako's voice would forasmuch sound sweeter..."  
Hanamichi: "No, only Haruko could do that."  
Author: (exasperated) "It's just a fic, you dummies!"  
Miyagi fan: (holding a broomstick) "Don't call Ryo-chan a dummy!"  
Sakuragi fan: (holding a pot) "Don't call Hana-kun a dummy!"  
Rukawa Brigade: "RU-KA-WA!"  
Author: *big sweatdrop*  
Hanamichi: (teary eyes) "I have a fan!"  
Miyagi: (sniffles) "Me too!"  
Rukawa: "..."  
----  
  
  
And she spoke breathlessly, as though she had ran for miles, "At last I've finally found you!"  
  
Without giving anyone a chance to respond, the creature gestured for them to come closer. "I haven't got time to explain the situation to all of you, but there's one word to describe the event that is to come."  
  
  
----  
Author: "Sheesh, I guess I should stop reading David and Leigh Eddings' stories relating to Belgarion..."  
Mitsui: "You should."  
Author: "Actually, I did stop."  
----  
  
  
The creature paused, expecting some response. But all she got were the stupefied looks on everyone's face. Or was it a sense of awe? Then, everyone started rubbing their eyes. Hanamichi kicked Rukawa, which generated a responding kick. Hanamichi confirmed he was not dreaming as he fell to the floor with a thump.  
  
"Well, quit staring at me!" She buzzed around everyone.   
  
Ayako stepped forward. "You are real, are you?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Sorry, this was rather unexpected but what is going on?"  
  
"My name is Larciel, and the realm I came from is now on the verge of absolute chaos and I need your help. I traced some magic in your realm and now that I'm here, I need you to come with me before-"  
  
  
----  
Miyagi: "Profound."  
Mitsui: "You needn't use big words if they're too tiring for you."  
Author: "I'm so insulted!"  
Kogure: *sweatdrops* "Come on, it's good..."  
Author: "Yeah, good ol' Kogure..."  
----  
  
  
Larciel's bright eyes widened and fear crossed her face. "Oh no..."  
  
"What?" Ayako blinked. The stiffling tension broke in the room.   
  
With a wave of her hand, Larciel muttered a chant and a portal appeared just as the floor started to rumble beneath everyone. Confusion flashed across everybody's face. A crack appeared somewhere beneath Haruko and it grew longer. Haruko shrieked. Larciel opened her eyes in shock as she saw Hanamichi dash towards Haruko.  
  
Haruko slipped and fell but managed to cling onto the edge of the floor. Haruko tried to pull herself up when she felt a pair of strong hands holding onto hers. She looked up with wide eyes. Meanwhile, in the background, Akagi, Mitsui and Kogure tried to open the exit doors but the attempt was fruitless.  
  
"Quick, hurry in through the portal! Questions later!" Larciel yelled.  
  
  
----  
All: "Hmm..."  
Author: "What?"  
Mitsui: "This is getting interesting."  
Hanamichi: "Hey, quick! What's gonna happen to me and Haruko???"  
Akagi: "Hanamichi, don't let Haruko go!"  
Rukawa: "..."  
Author: "Oh, I forgot you Rukawa. Next time, don't fall asleep, now where can I put you?"  
----  
  
  
Hanamichi leaned on his stomach and tried pulling Haruko up. Rukawa leaned by him and helped Haruko too. Hanamichi glared at Rukawa.  
  
  
----  
Hanamichi: "Hey! I'm the hero here!"  
Haruko: *blushes* "Rukawa..."  
Hanamichi: !  
Rukawa: "D'ahou."  
Hanamichi: "Temee!"  
Author: "HEY! NO FIGHTING!"  
----  
  
  
Tendrils crawled out from the opening of the ground.  
  
"Hurry! The gateway!"  
  
Being the nearest to the portal, Miyagi grabbed Ayako and they jumped through the swirling colours. Hanamichi, Rukawa and Haruko were approaching the portal when something grabbed Rukawa's legs. Kogure and Mitsui at this moment jumped into the portal. Akagi ran to bring Haruko to safety while Hanamichi tried to pull the tendrils into two.  
  
Larciel used her magic to create a whip of wind and slashed the tendrils. Akagi pushed Haruko through the portal and waited for Rukawa and Hanamichi. As Akagi placed a feet through the portal, the tendrils made a grab for Hanamichi. Rukawa held onto Hanamichi's hand. Akagi reached out to grab Rukawa's other hand.  
  
"Use your magic!!!" Akagi yelled.  
  
"Can't! I'm having trouble maintaining the portal!"  
  
"Y'all go through the portal! Let me go!"  
  
"D'ahou, don't be stupid!"  
  
"Stop talking nonsense, Sakuragi!"  
  
More tendrils crawled out and entwined around Hanamichi, pulling him towards the crack. The portal grew smaller, sucking Akagi and Rukawa into it. Larciel panicked as the tendril grabbed her too. Rukawa's hand pulled Hanamichi's into the doorway to the other realm. Hanamichi's mind became a total blank.  
  
Then the two hands slipped.  
  
"SAKURAGI!!!" 


	4. Into Another Reality

  
Title: Elements  
Part: 4 

  
  
  
"SAKURAGI!!!"  
  
Rukawa felt himself swept into the whirling portal and tried to pull Hanamichi along into it too. But the attempt failed. The portal closed and he found himself lying on the brown earth of a dense luxuriant forest. On top of Akagi.  
  
"Get off me."  
  
Rukawa got up and looked around. "Where are we?"  
  
"I don't know," Akagi said as he brushed the dirt off his clothes. "Where's Sakuragi?"  
  
"I lost hold on him."  
  
  
----  
_ Hanamichi: "What happened to me?"  
Author: "You'll find out in due course."  
Hanamichi: "But I'm the main character! I should know!"  
Rukawa: "I think she decided to get rid of you. Troublesome character."  
Author: "No I didn't!" *cringes under Hanamichi's glare*  
_ ----   
  
  
Meanwhile, just a few kilometres away, a bespectacled teenager and another with a scar on his chin wandered about the woods, wondering where they were. Kogure, the bespectacled one...  
  
  
----  
_ Mitsui: "Duh!"  
Author: "Lemme continue!"  
_ ----   
  
  
...knelt by a tree and frowned. Mitsui came up from behind, a questioning look on his face. Kogure turned to look at Mitsui, still in his crouched position.  
  
"I don't think we're anywhere in Japan."  
  
Mitsui grew frustrated. "Where are the others? Dammit, we don't even know what's going on!"  
  
Mitsui kicked at a tree. Something cracked. Something hit Mitsui's head.  
  
"Ouch! Who did that?!" Mitsui rubbed his head, looking around.  
  
Kogure looked up. "It wasn't me."  
  
  
----  
_ Author: "It wasn't me." *starts humming It Wasn't Me by Shaggy*  
All: *sweatdrop*  
_ ----   
  
  
"How can anyone ever, ever sleep in peace if you go about kicking trees?!"  
  
  
----  
_ Mitsui: "What does kicking trees got to do with sleeping?"  
Author: "Well, if you're sleeping on a tree and someone kicks it, you... wake up?"  
Mitsui: *sweatdrop*  
_ ----   
  
  
Mitsui spun around and came face to face with someone familiar. Familiar and small. "Lar-ci-el?"  
  
"It's pronounced 'Lar-shell'."  
  
"Okay. Whatever. Larciel..."  
  
"I'm not Larciel."  
  
Silence.  
  
Kogure and Mitsui studied the mythical being who looked like Larciel, except that she had a blue material draped around her body and her hair was curlier than Larciel's.  
  
"Then," Mitsui said agitatedly. "Who the heck are you?"  
  
"I am not 'heck'!"  
  
"I didn't say that!"  
  
"You did!"  
  
Kogure tried to calm the rather annoyed Mitsui down. The splitting image of Larciel stuck a tongue at them. Kogure sweatdropped. "Might we know your name?"  
  
The creature made a face at the now pissed-off Mitsui before beaming at Kogure, "Enciel, Larciel's sister."  
  
  
----  
_ Mitsui: "Don't their names sound familiar?"  
Kogure: "Reminds me of L'Arc~en~Ciel..." ^^;  
Author: *guilty look* "Hai..."  
Mitsui: "Couldn't you think of better names?!"  
Author: *looks at the floor* "Iie."  
_ ----   
  
  
Meanwhile, back at Shohoku High...  
  
Youhei, Ookusu, Noma and Anozumi were feeling very bored and decided to drop in on the basketball team to see how their leader was doing.   
  
  
----  
_ S. Guntai: "We appeared! We appeared!"  
Youhei: ^^  
Author: *hugs Youhei*  
_ ----   
  
  
Youhei pushed open the door...  
  
  
----  
_ Youhei & S.Guntai: *toss confetti*  
_ ----   
  
  
...only to find the indoor court empty.   
  
  
----  
_ Youhei: "Eh?" *sweatdrop*  
S. Guntai: O_O;  
_ ----   
  
  
"Okay, where have they gone?" Noma scratched his head.   
  
Youhei frowned, "Perhaps they are having a session with Ryonan."   
  
"But," Anozumi closed the door as they stepped out of the court. "Then we should have seen them leave."   
  
"Ah never mind! Let's go play Pachinko!"   
  
And all of them left happily for the arcade, except for Youhei, who sensed something was wrong.   
  
  
----  
_ S. Guntai: "I thought there was the so-called enemy? What happened?"  
Author: "Oh, they left and everything turned back to normal."  
Youhei: "And what of Hanamichi?"  
Author: "They took him with them?"  
Youhei and Guntai: "Okaaaay..."  
_ ----   
  
  
Back to the magical realm, Miyagi and Ayako tumbled into a room, after what seemed like a virtual reality ride, with myriads of colours zooming past them. Finally, it ended with a black opening.   
  
Miyagi helped Ayako to stand. They looked around. The room was empty, barely furnished with two chairs and a small table. The door was made of hardwood and its iron hinges were rusty with age. There was no knob.   
  
"Where are we?" Ayako looked around. She then placed her hand on the table, but she removed it immediately, for the table surface was covered with a layer of dust. She brushed her hands on her shorts.   
  
"I don't know... let's go out and see."   
  
At the moment the duo started to move towards the door, a loud clanging sound outside came and stopped at the door. The door burst open before Ayako or Miyagi could figure out what the sound was. Five beast-like creatures, twice the size of Ayako, in armour poured into the room and surrounded the two Shohoku students.   
  
  
----  
_ Miyagi: "Erm, what's going on?"  
Author: "Isn't it obvious?"  
_ ----   
  
  
"Err... Ayako?"  
  
"Yes, Ryota?"  
  
"Run!" Miyagi grabbed Ayako's hand and tried to make a fast exit. However, the attempt failed as two beasts moved to block their paths, and Miyagi found himself colliding into one of the beast itself. He was picked up by the shirt by a strong grizzly arm.   
  
He swung his fists at the creature, which seemed in the least disturbed by the futile punches that did not even come close to hitting it. Miyagi turned his head to look for Ayako as his captor .   
  
The manageress of the Shohoku Basketball team was whacking her captor with her ever-ready fan. The creature with the lightest fur coat wrestled the fan out of her hands and crushed it. Ayako's mouth opened to an 'O' shape and her face was evident with anger.   
  
  
----  
_ Ayako: "That was my most valuable fan!"  
Author: ^^; "Don't worry, I switched the fans, yours is safe with me."  
Ayako: "Oh, okay."  
Miyagi: ^^U  
_ ----   
  
  
Ayako's captor placed her over its broad shoulders and carried her away with another beast following.   
  
"Ayako!" Miyagi shouted. Then he realised his captor and the other two were bringing him away in the opposite direction. Driven by sheer will not to be separated from Ayako, especially in this foreign realm, Miyagi struggled to shift himself downwards in the beast's grasp and kicked over his head.   
  
The beast yowled and loosen its grip. The two beasts that were tagging along advanced towards Miyagi and attacked.   
  
Ayako tilted her head upwards and her eyes widened at the scene before her.   
  


~t.b.c. 


	5. Questions

  


Title: Elements  
Chapter: 5/?  

  
  
  
Ayako gaped at the scene before her. What she saw was a blur seemingly flying between the beasts. Miyagi was nowhere to be seen, but it was evident something was attacking the beasts. However, whatever it was that attacked, only caused confusion to the enemy.  
  
  
----  
_Miyagi: "Hah! I can fight better than that!"  
Author: ^^;_   
----  
  
  
Miyagi appeared, out of nowhere, in the centre of the giants as the blur disappeared. He was out of breath. Ayako screamed, "Watch out!" Miyagi looked up just as one of the grabbed his body and lifted him up into the air.  
  
Ayako pounded her fists on the back of the creature holding her and tried to kick at the same time. Then a blur of motion headed towards her. Unable to react in surprise, she heard the sound of a punch and the bear-like monster falling to the floor. She felt herself being carried in the arms of Miyagi and they sped away.  
  
  
----  
_Miyagi: "I don't understand."  
Author: "The truth will reveal itself later."_   
----  
  
  
Mitsui folded his arms across his chest as Enciel and Kogure talked. He looked around, trying to spot civilisation in this dense and unfamiliar woods.  
  
"...So all of you came here?"  
  
"Well, except for two of our friends, they were still left in our, erm, world."  
  
"Do any of your friends by chance have carrot-coloured hair?"  
  
"Carrot-coloured hair?"  
  
Mitsui interrupted, "You mean red hair?"  
  
"I didn't ask you."  
  
"Well," Mitsui continued, ignoring Enciel's previous statement. "There is one."  
  
"Ahh... I see. Now I know. Where is he?"  
  
Kogure took off his spectacles to clean them. "He's the one left behind in our world with Larciel."  
  
Enciel cocked her head to one side. Then realisation dawned on her. "Oh no! Then they must be in trouble! Quick, follow me, I need to go back to my people!"  
  
Enciel took off and flew ahead before Mitsui or Kogure could object.  
  
  
  
Rukawa and Akagi have been walking through what seemed like a maze of tall trees. The sun was at its zenith and it was hard to tell their bearings. The foliage of leaves also made it impossible to see the whole sky.  
  
Akagi was worried. His sister was nowhere to be found. Plus, he was in an unknown territory. Perhaps Haruko was as well. What if there were dangerous... Akagi did not have time to finish his thoughts as something whizzed past him and something or someone else jumped across the bush to his left and crashed into him.  
  
"What the..."  
  
"Akagi?!"  
  
Akagi turned to the other someone. Mitsui.  
  
"Mitsui!" Kogure appeared through the bushes. "Akagi? Rukawa?"  
  
The four of them were relieved to meet see other familiar faces, two of them briefly forgetting an impish faery.  
  
"Excuse me...oh!" Enciel retraced her path to find the two Shohoku students but found four instead.  
  
"Larciel?"  
  
"Oh no," Mitsui shook his head. "She's not Larciel- she's a thorn in the neck."  
  
"What's that mean?" She hovered about Mitsui.  
  
Mitsui opened his mouth to explain but Kogure clamped it shut with his hand. "It's just an expression." Kogure offered. He felt that now was not the time to start a cold war.  
  
Enciel turned her interest to the other two students. "Hmm... Nothing like the more the merrier. Okay now, follow me."  
  
Rukawa and Akagi, both not knowing what in the world was going on, followed. Actually, Rukawa would not have given a penny's thought to whatever was going on. So he just tagged along. Anyway, while Kogure explained their situation to Akagi, the scene where they lost Sakuragi replayed in Rukawa's mind. Guilt and frustration grew, but remained hidden from others under his emotionless mask. Then he consoled himself into thinking that Sakuragi and Larciel had also entered this realm and were in some safe location.  
  
But he was wrong.  
  
  
  
Black. Darkness. Sakuragi blinked, but he could see nothing. He moved what felt like his hand in front of his face. Did it felt heavy. He could not see the fingers, the palm or the movement of his hand. Wondering if he had gone blind, he rubbed at his eyes and opened them again. Nothing. He tried moving his other hand, but something was cuffed to his wrist, limiting his movement.  
  
Then something creaked ominously and a sliver of light entered. Sakuragi shielded his eyes as the sliver of light grew and engulfed him. There were foot steps coming from the source of the light. Sakuragi tried to move, but found himself bounded in chains.  
  
Puzzled yet angry, he looked into the light. "What the hell is this?!"  
  
"Ya've come to, I see," said the faceless voice, bearing a strange accent.  
  
  
  
----  
_Sakuragi: "DUH!"  
Author: "..."  
Sakuragi: *realising something* "Oh~ I appeared! I appeared!" *laughs*  
Author: O__o;_   
----  
  
  
"What's going on?!"  
  
"Soon ya'll know," the man approached him. Sakuragi got to see his face- the face was pale and youthful, the eyes sparkled a mischief. His dark hair was short and unkempt.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The other man smiled and replied, "Live here, can't remember my name. But you can call me Keeran, like the others." He unlocked the shackles to Sakuragi's feet and hands. "Come."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"F'llow me and ya'll find out."  
  
"Why should I follow you?"  
  
"You ask 'lot of questions for a guest," Keeran winked. "L'me ask you one question: Why 're you here?"  
  
"Uh... I don't know."  
  
"Well then, if you want to know why, just f'llow me."  
  
The agitated Sakuragi had no choice but to do so. Keeran offered a hand to help Sakuragi on his feet but the red head ignored it and stood up. As they left the small room Sakuragi was locked in, Sakuragi had to shield his eyes; the light was rather bright in contrast to the dark room he was in. They walked past a number of guards, two guards posted at every hundred metres. Sakuragi had planned to escape at first, but the odds of winning were slim. He took the other option: to follow Keeran to wherever he might bring him.  
  
  
  
Enciel led the group to a village. An old man, presumably the village elder, approached them. The rest of the villagers were either busy minding their own activities or keeping a wary eye on them from a distance. The young stopped their running and playing to take a look on the visitors.  
  
"Sir Meioque!"  
  
A few other faeries whizzed out from some houses and greeted Enciel. Enciel's cheerful look lasted for a minute before she turned solemn. She turned to the old man and curtsied. "I hope these are the ones you were looking for."  
  
"Your sister?"  
  
Enciel bowed her head. "I don't know, sir."  
  
The old man nodded and Enciel left. He hobbled into a house made of wood and made a gesture to invite them in. Akagi, Mitsui, Kogure and Rukawa looked at each other and then walked in.  
  
The Shohoku students, except Rukawa, were awed by the interior. The interior of the house was far bigger than what they have imagined it to be from the outside. (In other words, the inside seemed larger than it did from outside.) The floor was tiled with ceramics and the walls were a cheerful light brown colour, like chestnut. Natural lighting entered through the open windows.  
  
"Do you have any idea why you are in this realm?"  
  
"No, erm... Sir Mickey," Mitsui replied.  
  
"It's Meioque," Akagi hissed.  
  
  
  
----  
_Mitsui: "How on earth do you pronounce that?!"  
Author: "Me-OH-key."  
Mitsui: "Milky?!"  
Author: >_ "Me-OH-key!! The 'OH' is emphasised on!"  
Mitsui: "Well, it's not my fault you came up with such a name!"  
Author: ;_;_   
----  
  
  
"...Let me tell you why you're here."  
  
"Enciel told that to us-"  
  
"What Enciel said is only the surface of the whole story. The situation is more grave than you think it is. But due to time constraint, I'm afraid I can only give you an outline now."  
  
Akagi, Kogure, Mitsui and Rukawa looked at each other. Then Akagi and Kogure said "okay" in unison. The old man sat down on a stool and gesticulated for them to do so too. The group, out of politeness, sat down, though they were rather restless and impatiently waiting for an explanation to their presence here. The old man closed his eyes for a while and took a sip from a cup before he opened his mouth to speak.  
  
  
  
----  
Audience: _ *each throws a shoe at the old man*_ "Hurry up and speak!"  
_Author: "Ah~ NO!" *looks at unconscious Meioque under a pile of shoes* "Look what you did! Now you all havta wait for him to come to for the story! Fat load of good you all do!" *grumbles and walk away*_   
----  
  
~t.b.c   
  


  
June2002©  
No copying of material please  
Back to the library 


	6. Some Questions Answered

Title: Elements  
Part: 6/?  
Author:Mae  
Notes: Eeks. I lost chapter 6 so I had to rewrite. I'm really sorry for all the long wait, about to sit for my major exams soon, so don't expect the next chapter till, perhaps, Christmas or before that. I really like to thank those who reviewed, and if you think I could do with more improvements, or want to give me encouragements and your comments, feel free to review. Flames are less than welcome. o_O  
------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Centuries ago, the first of all people who graced the earth, were known as The First Children. Many believed they were born out of Mother Nature's love and creation, some believed they were descended to Earth from the heavens.. Whatever it is, they had each a unique magical ability."  
  
"Oy, Milky, we didn't come here to listen to any fairytale!"  
  
"Mitsui!" Kogure hushed him.  
  
"I agree with Mitsui," Akagi said rather solemnly. "I don't know where this is and how we got here, but we need to find the rest of our friends and then think of a way to get home."  
  
Meioque sighed, "I understand your urgency."  
  
"We do want to know why we are here, but what you're telling us seems to be a fairytale."  
  
"It is a rather long story, I'm afraid. I'll try and shorten it for you." Meioque paused for a moment. "There is an inevitable war brewing in our reality, between us - the Mort'gakha and Sha'liskha. It simply translates to 'People of the Sun' and 'People of the Moon'.   
  
"We have... not always been getting along, but there was certainly no major nor any territorial disputes. Not till the Sha'ti, prophets of dark order, came along."  
  
  
_---  
Ryota: "For the love of Ayako, do you know how cliche this kind of plot is?"  
Author: O-o "No?"  
Mitsui & Sakuragi: *rub chin* "...the love of Ayako.. he says."  
Ryota: "I didn't say that! It was a slip of the tongue!"  
Mitsui & Sakuragi: "...slip of the tongue.. he says. Wahahahaa!"  
Ryota: "Teme!"  
---_   
  
  
"They preached and brainwashed many of the Sha'liskha, part of their movement to seek the power of the First Children, as I mentioned earlier. I think, in their calling for the First Children, through some magic remnants they have in their temple, they caused some disturbances that could, perhaps, have caused you to be displaced from your reality -into ours."  
  
Trouble and weariness was evident Meioque's eyes. The Shohoku lot, however, betrayed a lost look in their eyes, except for Akagi, who was wishing Haruko were here to wake him up from this bizarrish dream. She was here, all right, but he didn't know where and hoped she was safe, and not anywhere near the Sha'ti people, if Meioque was right in hinting their evilness.  
  
"But I don't understand one thing, Sir Meioque," Kogure frowned, his brows burrying closely. "In the basketball court - I mean, the place we were at before we came here - Larciel told us that we were to enter the portal with her."  
  
Rukawa nodded.  
  
At the movement of Rukawa's head, Akagi and Mitsui turned to look at him, nearly forgetting that he was with them.  
  
"I.. We knew that the First Children cannot be summoned that easily. The Sha'ti were targetting to find the descendents of the First Children. When we found out that they were going to displace the some Han'kha, a name given to the people in your world, we tried to follow the source and sent Larciel to bring you here instead. Unfortunately, it seems that they've managed to take three of your friends."  
  
  
"Uh... Ryota... I think we can stop now."  
  
Miyagi slowed down, panting slightly when he should have been exhausted and gasping for air, since he was running almost as fast as the winds. He put Ayako down.  
  
"Did you lose weight or something? Aya-chan?"  
  
"Who are you calling Aya-chan?" Ayako whacked him with her hand, now that her fan was gone. Then, in a more serious tone, she questioned Miyagi, "Ryota... did you realise how fast you were running? How did you do that? Even when fighting those... monsters, you were fast for my eyes, I could only see a blur!"  
  
"I don't know. Weren't the monsters slow or something? Everything was quite okay to me. Anyway, where the heck are we?"  
  
They were standing on stone slabs, with plant tendrils creeping between the cracks and gaps. A garden, perhaps.  
  
A garden left to waste, forgotten and untended to.  
  
A garden below the ground. The ceiling was made of tesellated glass panels and once allowed sun beams to reach the underground garden. But now, only slivers of sunlight were able to slip through the brown earth that now covers the glass panels.  
  
"I wonder where everyone else is. Ryota?"  
  
Miyagi was surveying the area for a route to the ground above. "Ayako, let's get moving. Wherever we are, the people sure aren't friendly."  
  
"We don't even know where to head."   
  
Miyagi, finding a dead end in this garden, walked towards to doorway by which they entered. "I'll find a way."   
  
  
_---  
Ryota: *happy* "I'm so cool~"  
Sakuragi: "Oy, oy... what about me?"  
Author: "Soon. Don't you even want to know what happen to Haruko?"  
Haruko: ^^  
---_  
  
  
About not more than an hour ago, Haruko looked behind her, worried for Sakuragi. But Akagi grabbed her hand and brought her to the portal. He said something to her, but she couldn't remember what. Then he gave her a gentle shove and she fell into the portal.   
  
She didn't stop falling and she closed her eyes shut. She felt as though she was falling down a bottomless hole, excited and scared, but not scared of the fall because she just knew she would not come to harm.  
  
And when she could finally no longer hear the rush of air and tumbled into something rough yet soft. She opened her eyes, to find that she landed on hay. Blinking, she hopped off the hay.  
  
I wonder.. is this all a dream? Haruko thought.  
  
She was in a barn. It was rather small as a barn.  
  
"Ni'chan?"  
  
Haruko took careful steps towards the wooden door, the only door in this barn. As she placed her hand on the door, someone or something snorted loudly behind her. Whirling around and startled, she lost balance and fell backwards against the door. The door swung open, hitting someone who exclaimed with an "ow" and she landed on the floor with a thump.  
  
A horse looked at her, without blinking, from inside the barn. Haruko turned her head around to see who was it that was hit by the door.  
  
A little girl rubbed her nose, pouting at Haruko.  
  
"Who is you? What is you doing here?"  
  
"I.. I'm sorry," Haruko smiled apologetically. "I'm Haruko. Are you hurt?"  
  
"No. And I don't like you."  
  
  
_---  
Haruko: *sweatdrop*  
---_  
  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"You hit me." More pouts.  
  
Haruko stood up and tucked a lock of hair behind her eyes. "I'm really sorry," she put her hands into her pockets and found a sweet. An orange flavoured sweet her friend, Matsui, gave her before she went to the basketball court, before surprising Sakuragi in the court, before the crack in the floor that almost swallowed her up.  
  
"Here," Haruko offered, unwrapping the sweet and extending her hand out to the little girl.  
  
The girl looked at her with her amethyst eyes and then peered at the sweet, curiously. She leaned forward, smelling the weird round orangey.. thing. Deciding that it was harmless and edible, she took the sweet and popped it into her mouth.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Illyana," Illyana suddenly whirled around and ran, shouting, "Mama! Mama!"   
  
"Wait-" Haruko called out, but the girl was already gone. She walked out of the barn into the sunlight. It was a pretty clear day, no clouds in the sky. She looked around and guessed that she must be in a small village. There was a slight breeze in the air and her stomach churned, not having a good feeling.   
  
"Mama, there she is," Illyana's voice interrupted her thoughts.   
  
"Dear child, are you lost?" The woman, the girl's mother was quite short, slightly more than half Haruko's height and her face was wrinkled but her eyes benign.   
  
"Uh, yes. Where's this place?"   
  
"Mor Amon."   
  
  
Akagi paced about the room. "My sister is somewhere in this.. reality, if there's some war brewing, then I need to find her ASAP."   
  
  
_-*Haruko sneezes.*-_   
  
  
"This could be difficult. She could be anywhere from here to the Sha'liskhan city, because two portals to the Hankhan world disrupted the direct passageway to the portal opening here."   
  
"Hey, Mookie," Mitsui interrupted. "This had something to do with our friend Sakuragi, does it? I remember Enciel wanting to know if carrot top came along."   
  
  
_---  
Sakuragi: "MICCHY! What DID you CALL ME?!"  
Mitsui: "Carrot. Top. That's what Enciel called you."  
Sakuragi: "My name is SAKURAGI!"  
Mitsui: "And mine's MITSUI!"  
Author: "Guys, guys, settle down."  
Kogure: "Hisashi, you seem to be always getting Meioque's name wrong..."  
Mitsui: "Mookie who?"  
---_  
  
  
"Sakuragi?"   
  
"Uh.. he has red hair?" Kogure tried.   
  
"Oh. I... see. Well, there is-"   
  
"Sir Meioque! Sir Meioque!"   
  
The door rattled with urgent knocks before it was opened with a bang. Startled, everyone turned towards the door.   
  
"Sir- Oh!" Exclaimed the intruder as she realised that there were visitors in Meioque's little house. "I'm sorry! I didn't know you had visitors," she gushed. "But I have some important news."   
  
"Slow down, Merc."   
  
The petite sized tanned girl known as Merc, glanced at the visitors before turning full face to Meioque. "One of our spies have been exposed, but he managed to escape. He says the Sha'ti are already preparing for war."  
  
"Why did they want to fight you anyway?" Mitsui frowned.  
  
"You see, when the First Children passed to another world, two of them each left something behind in this world to their own people. For us, the Mort'gakha, they left an artifact, protected by our own priests. No one has seen it for centuries. For the Sha'liskha, I expect they also left an artifact too." Meioque answered.  
  
"And then?"  
  
"I suppose when the two artifacts ever meet, the whole world with give in to the bearer of the two artifacts."   
  
"Ouch."   
  
"Actually I was just kidding."   
  
"Very funny," Mitsui rolled his eyes.   
  
"I'm still here you know," Merc folded her arms.   
  
"Ah, yes, sorry," Meioque coughed. "Where's our spy?"   
  
"He's resting in my house at the moment."   
  
Meioque got up. "I'll go speak with him." And he left the house. 
  
  
~t.b.c. after my exams. bleah.  
2002 copyright 


End file.
